The Heart of A Zoldyck
by lookalike5516
Summary: Akira Zekrum and her brother Chihiro have been sold to the Zoldycks, resulting in them killing their parents. After a failed attempt of escape, the two are dragged to the Zoldyck Mansion, where they are starting their new lives as Zoldyck assassins. Akira is falling in love with a certain young assassin, but still taking the responsibility of caring for her brother. Is love fated?
1. Chapter 1

Alone In This World

**Me: Okay, you guys must be sick of me making new stories and not continuing my old ones, I'm sorry, but this story is for a fan of mine. She's a 'Guest' and of course, guests can't publish stories of their own. So, she asked me to help, and to tell you the truth, I found this as the perfect chance to start up my Wanted Weekend. I'll explain later, now-**

**Killua: Stop talking you annoying crow! Tell us why we're here!**

**Gon: That's so mean Killua!**

**Me: *pinch Killua's face* oh I dare you to say that again! I dare you!**

**Killua: Ow! Ow! I'm so glad they never hired you as my assassin tutor!**

**Me: Back to topic. This story's idea isn't mine, and all rights belong to its respectful owner. This fanfic might also not be too very long. I really am sorry, but since it wasn't my idea, I can't really come up with frther on plots, since most of my ideas were planned out first, through my imagination. So, it might not be any longer than 10? I might be able to squeeze in another chapter, if I have ideas. So really, we're splitting the credit, half-half. **

**Killua: What about us? Do we get any credit?**

**Me: Yeah, Gon gets 20% and you get .000000000001%. There's my deal.**

**Killua: Kill joy.**

**Me: Enjoy! **

"Cold!" a small sullen voice stuttered in the windy breeze.

A young girl, barely any older than the age of eleven, held a younger boy under her arm. Nine years old he was. The boy and the girl were wandering the streets of the Padokia Republic, the Dentora Region. They had to escape, before those 'people' came to get them. The girl's hair, long and amber. Very precious colour, amber. Her eyes shone a hopeful gold. Her feet pattered against the pavement, dragging the boy along with her. He was far too weak to walk on his own. His black raven hair covered his eyes, drenched with water and heaving deeply.

"Aki, Akira?" The young boy whispered, barely audible, but the young girl was used to such speaking. Because, from where they were from, because when they were at home, they had to whisper very softly so their parents wouldn't hear them talking during training.

"What's wrong, Chihiro?" Akira asked, worry in her voice.

Chihiro didn't reply, he didn't seem to hear his sister's voice. Akira continued walking on. She grimaced. She had to get poor Chihiro out of here or else he'd die. Akira brushed the thought of her brother's grave away. Her only family left. For she'd killed her parents long ago. Now, they'd been sold off.

That's why I killed them. Akira thought darkly.

It's not like her parents couldn't support her and her brother. They were pro assassins, greater than Chihiro and her combined. Assassins earned hundreds and thousands of Jenny. So why, did they sell their children to another family.

"The Zoldycks." Akira muttered with disgust. A family that rivalled that of her own. "They don't have any more rivals now."

Akira noticed she had reached the end of the city. She looked back, seeing Kukuroo Mountain from the distance. "We're leaving now okay Chihiro. Away from that horrid place." Akira said, more gentle.

Chihiro smiled as a reply. "That's great Aki."

Akira smiled, pulling her brother onto her back so she could carry him to the next town. Far away from this place. Just as they were entering the deep thick forests, Akira lowered her defences. It would be at least an hour until the Zoldycks found them. Even if they were pro assassins.

They took a stop for a short while by a babbling brook. Akira gave Chihiro a small cup of water and a handful of mint leaves for him to nibble on. The boy didn't hesitate, instantly nibbling away at the leaves. Akira stifled a laugh. We finally escaped. She sighed, looking at a previous picture of her family as one. Chihiro and her were in the arms of their parents, but this was all lies. They never loved us. She thought. The girl sighed and relaxed, but she regretted it afterwards.

Two figures fell from the trees around them. One taller and slimmer than the other shorter one, who Akira immediately found attractive.

The taller one looked at a photograph. Akira grunted. The same one I have. The girl gripped tightly to the photograph.

"Kil, these are the two mum wanted us to collect." The tall one said, pointing at the two younger kids. His features were long raven black hair and blank eerie eyes.

The younger boy nodded, he had silver spiky hair and wore a turtle neck shirt with blue shorts. "Yeah. Why didn't mum send Kalluka?" he sighed.

Chihiro was still nibbling on the leaves, it was better that he didn't know about the two. "I'll take both of you on." She growled, an immense aura emerged from the youngling. Nen.

Chihiro's shadows and Akira's instantly fell under her spell. The other two's shadows did as well. "As long the sun's out, my power will be active. As long as there are shadows." She smirked, trying to look brave and strong. She gulped down a ball of fear. She knew how this would end. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. All for Chihiro's sake, she thought.

"Kil, you go that way, I'll go that way."

The young boy agreed. "No problem, Illumi."

The two of them sped at such a quick pace, she couldn't see them through her current state of shock. The tall one had kicked Akira to the ground. The silver haired boy pinned her by gipping her arms from behind. "It's okay. I don't wanna do this either, but, you have to come." The silver haired whispered into Akira's ear, causing the strained girl to blush.

The taller one, Illumi, took hold of Chihiro. Akira screamed. "Don't touch him! Don't touch my brother!" Akira used all her strength to release herself from the boy's grip. "Give me back my brother!" she attempted to kick Illumi, which failed miserably. The boy had turned and cut her hair to a short, just-a-little-past-the-shoulders haircut. The amber hair fell to the ground and turned a pale white. The current hair on her head also turned white. "Wh- my hair!" she cried. Grabbing the fallen locks. "It's white! It's short!" she cried, nearly breaking into a fit of tears. A dark aura was being emitted by Illumi. Akira fled in fear, no longer caring that her amber hair had been cut to shreds. Her eyes reflected not that pure gold, but fear of messing with Illumi. "Take hold of her Killua." Illumi said, referring to the young boy.

Killua shivered. "Great, now he's calling me Killua. I _must_ be in for it." Killua muttered, taking hold of the fazed girl.

On their way back to Kukuroo Mountain, Akira struggled- still paining over her loss of her hair- as Chihiro couldn't move a muscle (except his jaw muscles of course). That was still pretty incredible- Illumi and Killua returned to the massive gates that entered The Zoldyck Mansion. Akira shook her head wildly. "Put me down! Release Chihiro! Let us go!" She screamed.

Killua grew impatient. 'Stop struggling you heavy pig." He said, monotone.

Akira snapped, she bit his arm and he instantly released her. The girl bounced away from the two. When she was at a reasonable distance, she glared at the two boys, but they were perfectly calm.

"Can we let Mike have her?" Killua asked, pointing at the girl.

Akira gaped, first they kidnapped her and Chihiro to bring them into their family, now they were going to feed her to their pet dog.

Illumi looked from Killua to Akira, and repeated the order. "Well, no one will miss her right?"

Akira panicked. "No!"

Killua grunted. "Then come on." He replied.

Illumi walked up to the giant wall, pushing hard on it. The gate slowly opened. One, then two. With a single hand. Akira gaped once more. Monsters. She thought. Her reaction had caught Killua's attention. "You coming?" he asked. The girl gulped then nodded. She had to stick with Chihiro for now. But something made her also want to get to know Killua. Something attracted her towards him. Something made her want to walk through those doors with him.

"First, give me my brother." She hissed, avoiding eye contact.

Illumi held her brother out and the girl quickly ran to him and embraced her brother. "We'll get out of here someday." Akira whispered to her brother. "We just have to wait."

Chihiro smiled. "I like it. I like the plan."

Akira smiled weakly. "Let's go."

Killua walked in beside the girl and the doors automatically shut. Illumi walked as fast as he could to his home. "I guess you're expecting a welcome?" Illumi said, not looking the two in the eye.

Akira didn't answer. To tell you the truth, she did want a welcome. She wanted to know about this dangerous place, about why her parents sold the two away. About why she had such a pull towards Killua?

The Zoldyck Mansion has all the answers she needed. "Chihiro, I don't think we'll be going home any time soon." His sister stated. But the boy at the moment, was unconscious. He was busy training his Nen mentally. In time, he would have the ability to protect him and his sister. He just needed time, and time, at the moment, was something they had plenty of.

**Me: Finished!**

**Killua: I'm thankful you made me more cruel.**

**Gon: But you're not cruel Killua!**

**Me: *smile* you guys. Oh, I almost forgot! Gyah! Stupid me!**

**Killua: Lookalike-chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter. Really, why do you always have to put a disclaimer? **

**Me and Gon: R&R! Don't forget about the resistance! **

**Gon: Titles for the Resistance please! It'll really help.**

**Me: Just hit that favourites button and follow and you're officially a member of the resistance! R&R please! The idea and concept aren't mine, they're someone else's just the story and plot ideas belong to me. **

**Everyone: R&R! (We said it like three times already) **


	2. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
